


Wonder of Light

by sugasaki



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, Confessions, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, its my first time have mercy, kind of short au, seriously just fluff, strawbarrow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugasaki/pseuds/sugasaki
Summary: The City of Infernum and The City of Coelum are two opposite ends of the world standing side by side. One of unending pain and chaos. The other of unending joys and riches. A dystopia and a utopia as one may say. Countless stories are buried within both cities special to each individual, but we will focus on an unlikely band of thieves who, among all this chaos refused to allow the unfortunate to suffer. You could not consider them heros per say, as they did the exact heinous crimes that their people were subjected to but to the people who lived on the other side of the wire fence. Many may consider this immoral, after all they are on the road to becoming exactly what they swore to destroy. You, as the reader may feel at conflict at times. Is this group of criminals correct to take away from others to aid another, possibly the less fortunate fool? In our ever-changing world would you put your life on the line every day to do the same for those who may still throw foul mouthed insults at you after you have given them food, water, shelter, supplies or medicine? The lines between good and bad are continually blurred, so who are we to judge?In which Gyrus realizes what love is.
Relationships: Gyrus Axelei/Kodya Karevic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Wonder of Light

**Author's Note:**

> basically, in this au kodya and gyrus are how I imagined theyd act if they didn’t have the stress of RoS and don. this is my first time sharing my work so i hope you enjoy!! remember to stay hydrated cuties. oh yeah i listened to Turnaround by Hans Zimmer and Camille and Perfume by Mehro when writing this do whatever u want with this info

Gyrus was at constant conflict with himself. Shadows consumed him for as long as he had remembered, countless battles faced for the sake of surviving in this wretched hell he and his crew had been cast to, for a pitiful war which terrorized the City of Infernum. Those around him were precious beacons of light, that kept him going on some of his worst nights in which each breath would take the effort of every inch of his body. A special beacon that had always stood apart from the rest was Kodya Karevic. Gyrus never understood why and never truly received the chance to ponder over his own thoughts, with the constant responsibilities he was required to attend to and intrusive thoughts that pushed themselves forward when he finally received some peace. Until today that is.

Today, he had kissed Kodya.

The events leading up to this occurrence were nothing short of melodramatic. They had returned from a mission in which Gyrus had received more injuries than he had anticipated, a consequence of severely misjudging the guards surrounding the manor their crew was tasked to rob. Nephthys predicted it would take longer to heal his wounds and much to Gyrus’ dismay was forbidden to participate in missions until Nephthys gave him pass. He had begged Neph to let him go but she refused to budge.

Gyrus sighed and slumped against the wall of the infirmary. Being left alone with his thoughts was well… not on the top of his to do list. He could already feel the shadows whispers slowly coming to surface. His stomach lurched. It would only be so long until they became uncontrollable. He had to occupy his mind somehow. But where could he go?

His mind pondered on this question. “Oh, if you start getting lonely, Kodya is staying back to babysit you,” Neph glanced back and winked “have fun!”

He felt a surge of electricity go through him. Aha! Kodya would keep him company!

Filled with new motivation to not become the mess of a human he is, Gyrus sat up and trudged toward Kodya’s room. 

His footsteps echoed in the narrow spiral staircase, leading up to the upper floors of their hideout, where all the rooms were located. Above the rooms was the exit from the bunker they had made a home out of. They had found this shelter when bombings by the courtesy of the Other Side; The City of Coelum were common. For decades, the two cities had been at moderate peace with each other, the high wire fence keeping fists down, until petty political conflicts ushered in the age of war, throwing any available resource they could obtain to make the other fall. This conflict lasted for seven-years; with the last blow, the drop of an atomic bomb and in the following weeks, soldiers marching to finish them off leaving the once powerful city reduced to rubble. Gyrus had offered a home to those who lost, in return they aided him in bypassing the impenetrable fence between the two cities to take away from those who had everything. After all, to those that resided high up above the grounds and bathed in riches as glory was offered to them on a gold platter had no need for all the wealth they possessed. So why not put it to better use and give it to people below who struggled to survive? He approached the end of the staircase and began a steady climb up the rusting ladder. With a heave Gyrus pushed the heavy stone trapdoor up and climbed out. 

He was greeted with the soft smell of lavenders, no doubt the courtesy of Feather and their sensitive nose. Gyrus wandered down the smooth stone hallways that had been recently cleaned. Previously, it had been in conditions like the staircase walls one floor down, damp and musty but after much pestering from Neph and Oli, the two people that spent the most time at base they decided maybe it were for the better if they cleaned up. 

He came to a stop in front of Kodya’s door. Jitters rushed though him. He was… nervous?

Cocking his head in confusion, Gyrus rapidly knocked on his friends’ door. He waited.

No answer.

Knock knock.

Gyrus could almost hear the chirping crickets. 

So, just like a perfectly reasonable adult, Gyrus decided if Kodya refused to open the door…

He would force him into it.

Gyrus banged on the door childishly trying to hold back his laughter. “KODYA OPEN THE DOOR, OPEN THE DOOR, OPEN THE DOOR, OPEN THE-”

What Gyrus had forgotten to consider was that the doors here open inward… and he made the mistake of pushing all his weight against it.

The door flew open. Gyrus screeched and tumbled forward.

Now, you would think that Kodya, the ever-so-benevolent man would at least attempt to rescue his prince, like the knight of shining armour he should be.

Apparently not.

Just as Gyrus fell forward, Kodya side-stepped, just dodging the falling figure before him. Gyrus almost comically fell flat on the floor, deflated like a balloon. He paused. 

“KODYA WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME, I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!!” Gyrus dramatically wailed and squirmed on the floor. 

Kodya chuckled and thumped down next to Gyrus. “First of all, stop wriggling you look like a worm. Second, it’s because we’re friends, I didn’t catch you idiot, your dramatic ass could have easily just saved yourself.”

Gyrus’ eyebrows crinkled. He attempted to pout at Kodya. “How could you do this to your damsel in distress??”

Kodya burst out laughing, crumpling up and clutching his stomach, happiness buzzing in the hallways surrounding them.

“Please,” he struggled to say through tears, “don’t ever make that face at me again you look constipated.”

Gyrus gasped dramatically and glared at Kodya indignantly. Another wave of laughter washed over Kodya.

“Ow, ow my stomach hurts!” he gasped through tears.

Kodyas infectious laugh made it hard not to join him. The two boys’ giggles filled the space around them. Gyrus bolted up, smacked Kodyas head playfully and smiled. While Gyrus’ laughter subsided, it seemed Kodya could not get enough.

“Yah! Stop being annoying Kody!”

Kodya sat up and grinned. And well, for the first time Gyrus noticed just how exhilarating that boyish smile was, as though it were free from every care in the world. It both destroyed everything he had built up to shield himself and created something gentler and kinder in its place. Gyrus was not entirely sure what he was feeling, but it felt something akin to safety. 

Kodya rolled his eyes and walked back into his bedroom, beckoning Gyrus to follow him. As opposed to Gyrus, Kodya always had a neat and freakishly organized room, which Gyrus never understood how he found time to do. One day he would get Kodya to teach him his secrets but first, he had to get to the reason why he approached him. 

Kodya collapsed onto his bed. “So, what gives me the honour of the great Aladdin gracing me with his presence in my humble abode?”

“Well, Princess Jasmine,” Kodya broke eye contact and instead chose to shuffle away and inspect his pillow. “would you like to go watch the sky with me?”

Kodyas mouth fell open, eyes widened and jerked his head toward Gyrus. “Watch the sky?” he questioned meekly. 

“Yeah! It’s a special place for me… I like to go there to breathe in peace and Neph has cursed me to never work again, so why don’t we?”

“Yeah… “Kodya blinked slowly, pursing his lips into a small smile. “Yeah sure. That sounds nice.” 

Kodya grabbed a coat and jogged toward the doorway, while Gyrus mock bowed. Both men made their way out of the labyrinth toward the exit of the base. 

They had climbed to the top of the highest building. 

It had taken much longer than Gyrus had expected, since Kodya apparently did not know the meaning of the word hurry. Casually strolling across the streets greeting people who wanted to rob them as old friends, threatened to have their families killed and the highlight, almost getting shot by a short, wrinkly elderly man whose most redeeming feature was his unnecessarily large, whacky, puke green hat and inability to hold a gun. The fiasco of Kodya trying to help the man and promptly being side kicked in the face was almost comical. Gyrus chuckled remembering it again. The look on Kodyas face after being beat by an old man was hilarious and he would never let the man live it down. 

They had reached the highest floor of the tallest building still standing in Infernum. Even from there Kodya could see streets rampant with crime, disease, and terror. A grim acceptance washed over him as he remembered the people of this side had no escape. The only hierarchy that existed here was those who could afford to eat and those who could not. While those who were pampered since in the womb, those whose bundles of cash exceeded the total amount ever earned in Infernum, those who took and never gave back lived the high life. High buildings dominated the skies, but unlike the Coelum, they were mostly left dark and empty. 

Gyrus typed a code into a keypad on the wall. A small square of the roof slid open. He stepped back and a ladder fell where he previously stood. 

Gyrus began his ascent. Halfway up he turned his head toward Kodya. “You coming?”

“Yeah maybe if you move your fat ass faster.”

“As a matter of fact, my ass is a delight.” He paused in thought. “Also close your eyes.”

“How the fuck am I supposed to climb then?”

“You’re a big boy Kody you’ll figure it out.”

Kodya grumbled and began climbing, begrudgingly deciding to oblige. After a painstaking minute he made it to the top.

“Okay, now open sesame!”

Kodya gasped. 

The sight that greeted him was nothing he had seen before, a world far different from their own although they were one in the same.

They stood against the howling winds of the night with the city lights beyond the fence from Coelum stood strong in the distance, a blaze of light in the dark sky, decorating the clouds gold. High rise buildings surrounded them. On top of all the chaos below, it was serene. The sirens wailing, chaotic party music, purring engines, the stench of diesel, sweat hastily covered by deodorant, vomit, gunpowder, smoke and grease; all that had always made him feel a little sick to the stomach seemed far away. Above it all, he felt as though nothing in this world could touch him. 

“It’s pretty neat here, right?”

In the distance Gyrus spotted the small, abandoned bakery which served as a coverup for their hideout underneath, but more importantly protected their home from the grips of the rotten stench of sewerage and chaos of the city. From up there, it seemed so fragile and small, as though the slightest nudge lead to it tumbling to the ground. Previously, it had been a famous, world renowned bakery bustling with life and prosperity that had inevitably become a playground for underground mice and insects to bite away at little by little after the war.

The war. 

“Remember when we first met?” Gyrus offhandedly questioned. 

“Vividly. You’ve always known how to make quite the first impression.”

Gyrus chuckled and sat down on the floor cross-legged, “Join me?”

“Sure.”

Gyurs and Kodya met on a humid, thick summer evening amidst the largest bombing raid their city had seen. Gyrus panted and wiped the sweat off his brow. Buildings continued to collapse around him, the stench of smoke burned his lungs, but there were people still stuck under the rubble and Gyrus would never forgive himself for not helping as of them many possible. 

In the distance he spotted a brown head and bolted toward the figure. The boy’s ankle was jammed under a large slab of concrete. He squirmed and struggled to pull himself out. 

Gyrus came to a stop in front of the boy and attempted to pull up the concrete. 

“I-its fine,” the boy croaked “just leave me and help someone else.”

“No, we’re going to get you out of-”

Just as Gyrus was going to finish his sentence, another building in the distance fell. The fighter jets were coming closer. If they did not get out fast, they would both die out there.

Gyrus braced himself and grunted as he pulled the concrete up.

With a heavy breath he yelled. “Get out now!!”

The boy grunted and heaved himself out. 

Helicopter sounds grew closer. Gyrus panted. “Just a little more kid.” 

At a painstakingly slow rate, the boy pulled himself out. 

With a heavy breath of relief, Gyrus dropped the concrete and rushed to the boys’ side. He wrapped his arms around his waist, pulled him up so he would lean most of his weight on him and stumbled toward the closest building, just barely dodging the wave of bombs soon to follow. 

Gyrus sighed in relief. The jets were set on a different course. 

“Hey, you okay?”

The boy tried to move his ankle, winced, and clenched his teeth. “Maybe not.”

“Alright, lets go before another building collapses on us.”

Gyrus headed toward the stranded bakery, a short distance away closer to the outer edges of the city, with the limping boy leaning on his shoulder. That would be the safest place to stop and check how the boy’s ankle was doing before he sent him off. 

Two months had passed and while Gyrus was busy providing emergency aid for others, the boy from under the concrete was beginning to slowly recover and helped the victims that Gyrus found. Absentmindedly, he pondered over the green haired man. It appeared he had gotten caught up with the worst man in the underground network of people. These people were infamous for robbing and killing people of Coelum. When the boy saw the man’s green hair, he knew exactly who he was in the presence of. Not one person in their city did not know him. A man who kills for money who operated by somehow bypassing the impenetrable fortress between the two cities, violently killing his victims in the most disturbing manner. He had always left a chrysanthemum at every death site. The whispers said once you met him you would face certain death. Well... the boy had not faced death, yet, and the man had saved his life so could he really be that bad?

He sent off the last of his patients, sending him a chorus of thanks before leaving as he waved them out. Lost in thought he had not noticed the figure who walked in before him. 

Gyrus had come to visit him. 

The boy yelped in surprise. Gyrus’ laughter filled the room and the boy groaned. He came and took a seat opposite to him. 

“So how are you feeling?”

“Pretty good actually. These trusty hands can heal the worst of pains.”

“Clearly.” He grinned, leaned back in his seat, and hummed. 

“So, do you- “

Gyrus cut him off abruptly, in a casual tone. “Actually, I wanted to ask what you’d like to do once you’ve recovered. I did some exploring while you were resting, and it turns out there is a fallout shelter beneath this bakery. If you would like you could take shelter here, you have proven yourself to be a… tolerable companion during your stay. Although, it would be much safer for you to walk away now and find a home elsewhere. The things I do aren’t exactly...” He trailed off.

“Well, I don’t have much left,” the boy reasoned, “and you saved my life so let me repay you.” 

Gyrus hesitated. He had considered the partnership to be beneficial for both men, but it would take him some time to adjust to being in someone else’s presence. “…Fine, you can help me, but it is imperative you understand that this job is not easy, and you may very well be subjected to the worst of tortures in Coelum. I am not going to be looking out for you. If you die or worse, get caught out there, you’re on your own.” Gyrus looked the boy in the eye. “Do you still want in?”

“I would like nothing more than to help you.”

He gave the boy a warm smile, washed over with furrowed eyebrows and puffed cheeks. “I don’t think I’ve asked you for your name...?”

The boy let out an airy laugh. “Kodya,” he grinned “my name is Kodya Karevic.”

“Well,” Gyrus put out his hand, “I’m sure you already know me, but my name is Gyrus Alexei. Nice to meet you, Kodya.”

They shook hands.

The thief with a bounty on his head and the boy who lost everything. 

“Can you believe it’s been 13 years already? We’re almost 30 maybe we should find protégés.”

Kodya chuckled. “We’re not that old Gyrus.”

“And yet I can’t help but feel a bit nostalgic about it all. We grew from living in that stinky rotting bakery to a cool Mission Impossible lookin’ hideout.”

“Oh please, we are no Ethan Hunt.”

“But we could be!”

“No.”

“Okaay how about I be Naruto and you be the Nine Tailed Fox! I can be the Hokage and you’re my trusty sidekick.”

“Seriously how do you still find the time to watch so many shows from God knows when?”

“Believe it!”

Gyrus felt warm. Kodya always wore the widest and brightest smile he had ever seen, and it had never failed to leave Gyrus jittery. Between Kodya’s duties in maintaining the base as well as mission planning with the committee and Gyrus’ never ending to do list of well… everything, they had never gotten the chance to be together as they once had in their prime day. The duo had become infamous over the years and had the best success rate out of all the teams, but now? They sat in a comfortable silence watching the world beyond. 

Vivid memories they had together flashed before his eyes, such as once when Kodya made lunch for him and it was the tastiest thing Gyrus ever had. Or when they had stayed up late watching a horrible drama that had no plot whatsoever and Kodya fell asleep curled up next to him. When they had been pushed to a corner by every enemy possible with their inevitable death looming over him, yet as long as he was with Kodya he had stubborn unreasonable faith that they would make it. The one-time Kodya refused to listen to him and stayed by his side when everything around him was falling apart. Kodyas nervous habit of biting his inner cheek or his guilty smile when he watched an episode of a series they were watching together before Gyrus. Kodya yelling at Gyrus for recklessly jumping in front of a knife to protect him. Gentle hugs. Trusting eyes. And for a moment Gyrus felt that everything would be okay, here under the protection of the skies and intense awareness of the life around them, every yell and chirp, every passing cloud as night overtook the day, every light they could see which had likely brought comfort to multiple people in their darkest times. 

“Key Kody?” Gyrus asked quietly to confirm he was still there. 

“Yeah?”

His voice was soft, peaceful, carefree, and overflowing with unending warmth. 

“I love you.”

Kodyas eyes widened and cheeks dusted pink, fingers fumbling with his right sleeve. He sat there silently. Gyrus began to worry that he may have done something wrong until Kodya whispered in reply. 

“I love you too.”

Gyrus looked at Kodya before pulling him closer by the waist and staring straight into his blue eyes. Koyas breathing stuttered. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips onto Kodyas. Except he pressed onto the tip of Kodyas nose instead. 

“-“

“HAHAHAAHA.”

“OH, SHUT UP KODY!”

Kodya started to tear up from laughter. “My stomach! My stomach! Ouch.” He whined.

Gyrus stared at him; arms and legs crossed; lips pushed into a pout. 

“Okay, lets redo that.”

“Wh- “

Kodya cut him off by pressing his lips into Gyrus’ pout and Gyrus had sworn his body melted into it. He pulled Kodya closer toward him, one arm still on his waist and the other crawling up to run through his hair. Kodya wrapped his arms around Gyrus’ neck and deepened the kiss. 

They both pulled away, breathing heavily and pressed their foreheads together. Gyrus whispered into his ear. 

“For my entire life, I’ve never been sure what love is but whatever it is it lies with you, Kodya Karevic.”

**Author's Note:**

> strawbarrow fluff because holy shit we need some fluff. these idiots are my favourite. have mercy if you find any mistakes school is killing me ;-; initially i did this as a dare but actually had lots of fun making it so i hope u liked it to :))


End file.
